Falling for a friend
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate and Tony has worked side by side for 2 years now. But is Tony falling for a friend? TATE,JIBBS My first NCIS fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. Just borrowing them, shall return them in the morning...

**Chapter 1**

Kate looked up from her desk frowning.

"Do you have something to say DiNozzo?" she asked, he shook his head.

"Then stop looking at me, its distracting" Tony looked across at McGee, he was busy typing away on his computer. Tony got up out of his chair and walked across to her desk. He squatted down next to her desk and looked up at her.

"I'm worried about you Kate" he whispered.

"I'm fine Tony. I promise!" she lied.

"DiNozzo, McGee with me!" Gibbs boomed walking into the squad room.

"On your six boss" DiNozzo said following Gibbs. McGee got up and walked past Kate's desk, he gave a faint smile then hurried to the elevator before it closed. Kate stared out at all three empty desks; she suddenly looked up towards the door of the Directors office. She got up out of her chair and walked up the stairs. She passed MTAC and entered the office of the Director assistance. She stood in front of Cynthia's desk.

"When is the Director scheduled to come back?" Kate asked

"Tomorrow, Agent Todd" Cynthia replied.

"I just need something from her computer"

"Go right ahead" Cynthia said and went to unlock the doors.

Kate had only ever been in the Directors office once. She looked around taking it all in, it was big. A couch and an arm chair surround the coffee table. There was another table with six chairs around it. Bookshelfs everywhere then there was her desk. Kate sat down in her leather computer chair; she leaned against the back and looked around the room. Oh how she longed for Jen to come home, she had so much to tell her. Kate remembered back to her very first day at the Secret Service, the first time she met Jen. Kate smiled to herself as it brought many happy memories.

The phone rang; Kate looked down at it, her heart started to beat rather quickly. She felt uneasy about being in the Directors office with her absent let alone answering her phone.

"Hello?" she answered picking the handset up.

_"Kate? It's me, Jen" _Kate sighed relived.

"What time are you coming home tomorrow?" she asked the Director over the phone.

_"I don't. My flight is tonight, but I'll be at work tomorrow. Gibbs rang me saying that bastard of a terrorist kidnapped you. Are you alright?" _Jen asked worried.

"I'm fine" Kate said her voice very tense

_"You don't sound it" _Jen replied "Well…" but Jen cut her off

_"You'll have to tell me tomorrow. I'm about to board the plan" _and hung up.

Kate looked at the phone shocked; Jen had never hung up so suddenly. Kate shrugged it off and got up out of the chair. She walked back downstairs to her desk; she grabbed her things, walked to her car and drove home.

She unlocked the door to her flat and dumped her stuff on the floor. A small red light was flashing on her answering machine. She pressed play as she walked past to her bedroom. _"Kate where are you! We need you at work" _Kate recognised the growling voice of Gibbs._ 'Message received at 1pm today'. _Kate came back out after changing and deleted the message. '_Next message received at 2:30pm' "Kate I'm worried about you, call me. Tony" _Once again Kate deleted the message.

Kate dragged her tired to body to bed and went to sleep for the night. She was too exhausted she couldn't be bothered to eat dinner.

* * *

Kate woke up and waited for her alarm to go off. She lay in bed starring at the ceiling lost in her thoughts. One thing that kept coming back to her mind was Tony. Most recently how he kept looking at her, smiling sweetly, making positive comments and he even stopped playing tricks on her.

Annoyed that she couldn't figure out what had gotten into him, she decided to get up. She stood in the shower for over ten minutes, just letting the warm water flow down her body. Hoping out she quickly got dressed into her work clothes. She gracefully floated across the room to the kitchen for breakfast.

She locked her apartment and walked down to her car. She drove off to NCIS head quarters. Kate reached her desk and placed her bag down. She looked up and saw Gibbs sitting at his own desk drinking coffee. Kate smiled to herself; she walked across the room to the elevator and pressed the down button. The doors opened with a beep and she swiftly moved into the forensics lab.

Kate could already hear the loud heavy-metal music coming from the lab. She entered and looked around for Abby. Kate walked across the room and turned down the volume. A woman poked her head around the corner. "Kate!" she squealed. She ran up to Kate and hugged her tightly, nearly knocking Kate off balance.

"Gibbs told me you were kidnapped, but then didn't say anything else. I thought you died" Abby sobbed into Kate's shirt.

"It's alright Abs, I'm ok" Kate said Abby released her and walked over to her computer desk. Abby sat down and turned on her computer, Kate followed her

"Has Tony told you anything why he is acting weird?" she asked. Abby looked at her computer avoiding eye contact with Kate.

Kate squinted and looked at Abby "You know something!" she knelt down beside her.

"Please tell me. What did he say!?" she questioned

"I'm sorry Kate. I can't. I promised Tony I wouldn't tell anyone, especially you" realising what she just let slip she covered her mouth with her hands. Kate frowned pausing before she spoke again.

"So you can't tell me because DiNozzo asked you to?" Kate asked her voice rising. Abby nodded, Kate growled and stormed out of the lab.

"Kate" Abby called after her but was too late; she was already in the elevator.

Kate walked briskly back to her desk and sat down. She turned her computer on and checked her emails. She placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes. Gibbs walked past,

"Kate you alright" he asked stopping in front her desk.

"Leave me alone" She snarled.

Minutes later another voice asked

"You alright?"

"Go away" Kate whispered through her fingers.

"Not until I know you're ok!" the voice said again. Kate stood up violently and screamed

"Leave me alone DiNozzo!" Tony stumbled back, turned his back and walked to his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate sat back down sighing. She looked up at the plasma, the terrorist photo searching through a list of other faces. Gibbs was determined to find out who he was what he was doing and stop him. She stared at the picture, his eyes stopped her from stabbing him when he had over taken autopsy. Next time she would be quicker, faster and succeed.

"Boss!" McGee called. "I've got something"

Gibbs and DiNozzo hurried over to McGee's desk. They huddled around his computer and talked in low voices. Kate glared at them, ether they didn't want her to what they were saying or it was about her. Her mobile buzzed on her desk and she looked down. She smiled at the message, getting up she left the squad room. Stepping out of the lift she went into forensics.

"Abby I could never be mad with you" Kate said softly walking up beside the Goth.

"But you sounded so mad..." Abby voice trailed off.

"I guess I was a little mad, but no-one is telling me anything. Gibbs I can understand, cuz he rarely talks. But neither McGee or DiNozzo would say anything. You were sworn not to tell." Kate said breaking down with emotion.

"Aww" Abby said kneeling down and wrapped her arms around Kate's shoulders. Abby let go and took Kate's hand

"I got something for you!" She said excitedly.

Abby led her to the other room in the lab. She grabbed something and handed it to Kate. An autopsy hat with butterflies and flowers drawn on it. She smiled "Thanks Abs!" She put it on and tied it at the back. Abby turned back around to her desk and put her one that she made on. Abby's had a skull and cross bone.

"I was bored" Abby confused, she pulled her pig tails through the hat.

Kate stayed down in the lab with Abby for an hour talking to her. The doors slide open. Gibbs walked in Kate stared up into his icy blue eyes. She knew what he was about to ask her.

"I only saw them carrying crates to a van. I'm sorry Gibbs." Kate said looking down.

"It's ok. It'll be alright" Gibbs said, he walked over and kissed her on the cheek. He walked out and DiNozzo came in.

"Kate can I talk to you" Kate nodded her head and sat down in the chair

"In private please" DiNozzo said looking at Abby.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Abby" Kate teased.

"Kate please!" he pleaded; Kate sighed

"Alright" and followed DiNozzo out and into an empty interview room. He shut the door and sat down opposite Kate.

"You've been with us for two years now. I know sometimes I can act like such a child, ask very personal questions and annoy the hell out of you but…"

Kate cut him off "Why are you telling me things I ready know?!" She questioned

"Will you shut up at listen!" He barked at her ignorance.

"With us working close together for such a long time, I have always thought us to be friends, but over the past couple of months it has turned something into much much more for me." He paused as he looked at her elegant features. "I've known since I was infected with the Y. pestis, that I love you with all my heart. You stayed with me when you didn't have to. I find that sexy about women who care about their partner."

Kate wrinkled her noise. She was finding it somewhat hard to digest all this information, yet deep done she knew his feelings for her and she to loved him. Kate smiled faintly as he moved his hands over hers. Kate stood up and moved slowly over to Tony, she bent and down and whispered in his ear "I love you too". DiNozzo beamed and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her back to Abby lab. "Tony put me down!" she shrieked trying to squirm out of his arms.

"Abby, Abby!" DiNozzo shouted.

"I told you so!!" He screamed triumphantly. Abby came rushing out and started to laugh at the site of Kate in DiNozzo's arms. He let her down and walked back to their desks.

* * *

"Probie, where's Gibbs?" DiNozzo asked walking past.

"Ah, his phone rang then he went outside" McGee answered looking up.

"Ah, why are you two smiling?" he asked sitting back in his chair.

"No reason Probie" DiNozzo answered winking at Kate. She hid a smile and looked up at the balcony.

Looking down at the squad room, Director Shepard watched as the team talked and laughed with each other.

"Special Agent Todd. A word" The Director order. DiNozzo throw a worried look towards Kate. Before she hurried off up the stairs, Kate went over to Tony and gave him a swift kiss on his cheek. Kate followed the Director into her office. She shut the door and sat down in the arm chair.

"Kate" Jen said softly, Kate looked up.

"Are you ok, after what happened yesterday?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm scared he going to come after me again!" Kate admitted.

"Not with Gibbs around!" Jen said with a smiled on her face.

"Hey you cut your hair?!" Kate said slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I thought it was time for a change." Jen said fiddling with her short hair.

"I like it!" Kate replied.

"This morning when I arrived, I stopped by the squad room. As I was leaving I could hear McGee and DiNozzo talking. He said 'It's called the Pixie cut'" Jen said. Kate started to laugh

"That is something he would say". She gazed off into space remembering what he said only a few minutes ago.

"What are you smiling at?" Jen asked curiously. Kate was about to speak but the doors burst open with Gibbs standing in the middle.

Both women stood up and looked at him. Gibbs stared at Kate, giving his famous 'Gibbs stare'. Kate walked past Gibbs and headed towards the door. Just before she shut it she glanced back and saw Gibbs had moved to stand in front of the Director. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Kate walked slowly down the stairs wondering what was so important that Gibbs needed to talk to the Director for.

The day seemed to last forever, but it finally came to 5 o'clock and Kate got up to go home. She shut her car door and turned on the engine. It started up but then died seconds later. Kate turned the key over and the engine did the same thing again. She picked up her mobile and went through her contact list. She pressed the green telephone button and she heard the dial tone. Kate sat in the car waiting for him to pick up.

_"DiNozzo"_

"Don't you know it's me. Caller ID" Kate teased

_"Huh, oh Kate! What's up? Do we have another case?"_ He asked

"No no. Um, could I grab a lift home? My car has died" she asked rather nervously. She could hear Tony laughing. "It has!" she replied.

"_Sure._ _I'll drive my car around"_ He said and hung up the phone.

Minutes later Tony showed up in his Mustang. Kate locked her car and jumped into the passenger seat, she smiled as DiNozzo drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kate explored Tony's apartment. It was the best that money could buy. "Kate?" Tony shouted from the kitchen. Kate walked back to the kictehn were Tony was waiting. "Yes DiNozzo" she replied.

"Don't call me DiNozzo. You don't have to be so formal at home!" he said.

"What would you like for dinner?" He asked staring into her hazel eyes.

"I would be happy with pizza and beer, as long as you are there sharing it with me." she said walking over to the couch, sitting down she turned on the TV. Tony did a little jig on the spot and picked up the phone to order the pizza.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Tony got up to answer the door. Tony came back on put the pizza on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry you had to make a quick detour to my flat so I could grab some clothes" Kate apologised

"Well how else was I going to get you to stay the night?!" Tony winked. She smiled and leaned against his chest. Kate ate three pieces of pizza before falling asleep in Tony's arms

* * *

Kate rolled over to find Tony wasn't in the bed, she looked up at the clock. 8:15am it flashed. "Tony!" she shrieked he popped in the bedroom dressed in a black suit. "Yes" he answered rather nervously, "Why didn't you get me up! I can't get ready in **FIFTEEN **minutes?!" She screamed. She hurried off to the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Minutes later she rushed out brushing her hair. She grabbed some fruit and went to stand by the front door. Tony grabbed his keys and they went down to his car. Tony opened the car door for Kate, she smiled and got in. Tony started the engine and reserved out of his car space. Driving down the road with the radio on in the background, Kate began to feel uncomfortable. She had to talk him about what their relationship status was.

"Tony, can I talk to you?" she asked

"Sure" he answered.

"So, like, are we a couple?" Kate asked quietly. He stopped at a traffic light,

"Well no Kate. I just said I love you so know I'm going to go marry someone else" He teased. Kate looked at her feet embarrassed.

He leaned over, "Kate, of course we are!" he whisper and kissed her on the mouth.

Arriving at the NCIS car park, Tony parked the car, grabbed his bag then walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door and Kate got out, Tony grabbed her hand and they walked over to the elevator. The Director was always waiting for the lift, she looked over her shoulder as she heard people approaching, smiling she turned back around pretending she didn't see anything.

"If Gibbs catches us, we are dead for sure" Kate said letting go of his hand and pushed her bag on her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The elevator doors opened and they all stepped in. Kate pulled Tony closer to her.

"Let's keep this our secret for now"

"Why? You ashamed of me?"

"No. I just don't want people to know"

"But I want everyone to know how much I love you"

"You can do that, just not at work"

"It's only McGee and Gibbs who would know"

"Ah, then McGee would tell Abby who will then spread it to Ducky who would probably tell the whole building!"

"Abby already knows!"

"Oh gosh, she does to! I'll have to have a word with her"

"I'm still not seeing the point of keeping it silent"

"Tony, please!"

"Alright". The lift stopped doors slid open. "Director" Kate said and held the lift door open, indication for Jen to go first. DiNozzo placed his hand on Kate's back and they both excited the lift.

As they approached the squad room, DiNozzo whispered something in Kate ear. She smiled and went to her desk to sit down.

Kate opened one of her draws and pulled out a sketch pad. She flipped through her drawings. She smiled at the cartoon of Tony. She flipped to the page and saw the one she drew of Abby.

"Is that me?" Someone said behind Kate making her jump and close her book. She looked up

"Abby. Don't creep up on me"

"I'm practicing!" she chirped.

"What?" Abby bent down leaning closer to Kate

"One day I'm going to sneak up on Gibbs like he always does to us"

"It won't be a surprise" Gibbs says standing behind Abby.

"Gibbs" Abby said annoyed. Gibbs grinned then went to sit down at his desk. The morning slowly ticked by, Kate stared up at the clock, the second hand moved onto the '12'

"I'm going to lunch" Kate said picking up her bag and walked to the lift. Abby was in the lift and when the doors opened Abby nearly collided with Kate.

"I was just about to look for you"

"I'll buy you lunch" Kate said pressing the 'G' button.

"I was going to buy you lunch" Abby insisted.

* * *

"Next time Abs. I promise" Kate said smiling.

After lunch they came straight back to NCIS and went down to Abby's lab. Kate placed her bag down on one of the desks.

"We never got to reschedule our spa retreat did we?"

"No"

"Well how about tonight? Not the spa thing, but a girl's night in?" Kate asked excited looking over at Abby. She was about to reply when The Director walked in.

"Abby I need you to run this through AFIS" she said handing Abby an evidence bag.

"I'll see you around six then Abby" Kate said picking up her bag to leave.

"Tonight?" The Director asked curiously.

"Girls night in at Kate's place. I'll have to get back to you on the time, I have something to do" Abby replied. Kate looked up at Jen

"Would you like to come?"

"Sure" The Director said nodding her head. She left the lab and Abby turned to Kate.

"Why? She only has been here a month! I still feel uncomfortable around her."

"She is one of my closest friends. It will be fun tonight, I promise!" Kate said and returned to her desk up stairs.

* * *

Around the end of the day Abby stoped in front of Kate's desk.

"I can get there around seven-ish" Kate looked up at Abby

"That's fine. Cya then!" Abby rushed off to the lift. Tony got up and walked over to her desk.

"What's at seven?" He asked

"Nothing you need to worry about DiNozzo" Kate replied. He frowned and returned to his seat. Kate picked up the phone and dialled The Directors number.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Kate got home to her apartment, she put away the groceries in the kitchen. She made up three small bags of pampering products. Kate then quickly tidied up her apartment before her guests arrived. Someone rang the door bell; Kate glanced down at her watch, 6:42pm.

"Who is extremely early!" Kate talked to herself as she walked across to the door. She opened it, Jen stood waiting outside.

"Come in" Kate said moving aside. Jen was wearing black pants, white shirt, black vest and black jacket. She passed the bottle of wine as she walked past. Kate went back to the kitchen to put away the wine and start preparing the quiches.

"Quiches, spring rolls and a salad for dinner, then cookies and ice-cream for desert. What do you think?" Kate asked.

"Sound good" Jen replied quietly. Kate turned around.

"What's wrong?" but before Jen could answer her mobile rang.

"Go ahead. I should start cooking dinner anyway" Kate said turning around and walked to the fridge. She pulled out the spring rolls reading the instructions; it takes 10-15 minutes to cook in the oven. Kate decided to cook the quiches first as they would take more time to prepare and cook.

Kate was putting the quiches in the oven when Jen came back.

"That was Gibbs" Jen said.

"Do we have a new case?"

"No. He just needed to talk about something"

"Oh, or is it something I don't need to know about" Kate asked looking at Jen. She didn't answer so Kate turned back around to her cooking. She took the spring rolls from the freezer and put them on the bottom shelf of the oven.

"I've got something to show you!" Kate said grabbing her by the hand. She led her into her bedroom, "Wait here" Kate said as she walked over to her wardrobe. She opened the door and picked up something from the shelf above. She walked back over to the bed placing the book on Jens lap. Jen stared down at the book covered in dust; she wiped it with her hand, smiled when she saw the word 'Diary of two friends' neatly written on the front. She opened to the first page and began to read.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The doorbell rang and Kate got up to answer it. "Hey Abby!" Abby handed a box of chocolates over and entered the apartment.

"Is Madam Director here?" Abby asked sitting down on a stool at the kitchen bench.

"Yeah, she should be out in a minute. Are you hungry?" she asked Abby whilst she sorted ingredients for the salad. Kate got the table ready and started to place the food out. Jen came back out to the dining area.

"Wine anyone? Red ok?" Kate asked and both women nodded their heads. She poured it into three glasses which she then placed on the table.

They all sat down and started to eat. After a few minutes Jen spoke up.

"This is really good Kate!" Abby nodded her head in agreement.

"Abby, did you get any results?" Jen asked changing the tone in her voice.

"No matches. I'll re-run the test tomorrow, Madam Director" she replied

"Abby, Its Director or Ma'am, not Madam. Off the job, it's Jen" she said smiling across the table.

After they finished dinner, Kate poured everyone another glass of wine. "Come sit around the TV" she said walking to the couch. Jen and Abby came and sat down; on the coffee table was three small bags, with their own names on top. In each bag was; nail polish, nail polish remover and three different types of masks. Abby picked her bag up; she looked inside, "Black nail polish! Kate however did you guess my favourite colour!" she teased. "Come on, let's go put these one" Kate said reaching into her bag and pulling out a mask.

They all walked into the bathroom and proceed on putting the masks on their face. Kate had finished first and went back into the lounge room; Kate was moving some of the furniture so they could sit on the floor, to paint their nails. Kate had brought desert and placed it on the coffee table. She was already sitting down painting her toe-nails a light cream colour. The other two sat down and opened the bags and pulled out their nail polish. Kate turned the TV on and they all started chatting while watching TV.

Someone knocked on the door, Kate looked up at the front door.

"Argh, I just painted my nails. I don't want to smug them!" She said frustrated.

"Don't worry I'll go" Jen said getting up. She walked across to the door and opened it.

"Can we help you Agent DiNozzo" she asked. Tony cringed when he saw a woman in a mask at the door.

"Just looking for Kate" he said walking inside.

"I did call your mobile" he lied to Kate who had gotten to and walked across to him.

"No you haven't. It's in my pocket no one has rung it." She replied. He moved closer to Kate putting his arms around her. She pushed him away

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Going to kiss you"

"Can't you see I have a mask on Tony!"

"Good point, don't want gunk on my face"

Kate frowned and stormed off to her bathroom; she washed it off and came back outside. She saw Tony was sitting down talking to Abby.

"Tony what are you doing here. It's just supposed to be for us ladies" she protested.

"Oh don't mind me. Pretend I'm not here" he replied from the couch.

Hours later Jen and Abby had left and Kate was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. "So how did I do?" Tony asked popping his head. Kate ignored him pushing past; she walked over to the bed and saw the Diary sitting on the bedside table. She stared at it, puzzled. She picked it up and placed it on her lap, she had a strange feeling Jen had written in it when she had showed it to her. She went to the last page written in.

_11th of June 2006._

_Kate,_

_All these years I thought I had lost the diary, when all along you had it! Why didn't you tell me, I've been worrying that I lost it, always haunting me in the back of my mind. I guess you've figured out that I'm seeing Gibbs. We started seeing each other since the second week I came to NCIS. Well the thing is I'm pregnant. Gibbs knows, that what the phone call was about earlier. Jen._

"So that why she wasn't talking much tonight" Kate said aloud, Tony walked into the room

"Did you say something?" he asked, Kate looked up and quickly shoved the Diary under the bed she shook her head and got under the covers.

* * *

Jen lay in bed, her head resting on Gibbs chest. She traced her finger on his stomach while he stroked her hair.

"We need to talk about what you are going to do after you have the child" Gibbs said quietly. She had been avoiding the subject, she was nervous, she didn't want to give up her job for the baby, but she knew she had to.

"We could get a nanny in to look after the baby" She suggested.

"But you would never seen the baby if you went to work." Gibbs said softly

"Well nether would you. You're still going to work aren't you!" she shouted, she sat up in bed leaving against the wall. "Jen..." Gibbs said quietly, she heard her phone ringing, she reached across and answered it. She got up from the bed and headed downstairs.

Jen walked into the study and sat down in the arm chair.

_"It's Kate. Congratulations. It's what you want right?"_

"I'm not sure. I want to have kids with Gibbs, but we have to decide what we are going to do after the baby is born."

_"Well do you want to quit NCIS?"_

"No! I couldn't"

_"Why not get a nanny"_

"But if we do, then we would never see the baby, because we always be at work" Jen paused for a moment then continued

"You can't say anything to anyone!"

_"Don't worry I won't. Tony is snoring loudly, so I'm pretty sure he is asleep"_

"So, you and DiNozzo" Jen said changing the subject.

_"Yep. We are an item!"_

"When did you realise you love him?"

_"I'm not sure really. It's kind of a gradual thing that happened over the past two years. I always knew deep down, just didn't want to admit it. Well you know how he is!"_

Gibbs stood at the doorway. "You coming back to bed?" he asked. Jen said goodnight to Kate over the phone and hung up. She followed him back to her bedroom upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Jen, we _have_ to talk about this" he said climbing back onto the bed.

"Yes I know" she said sighing as she sat on the bed.

"One of us has to be working to provide an income for the family"

"Yeah. I could take a couple of months off work, but I really don't want to quit from NCIS" Gibbs didn't say anything for quite some time. Jen thought he had gone to sleep

"We could always move to Paris" she joked.

"Sounds like a good idea" Jen looked across; he was wide awoke and looking at her with those blue eyes that she loves so much.

"No Jethro, it's a bad idea!"

"Why is such a bad idea?" He said rolling over to face her.

"You have a team to look after and I have an agency to run! Plus we would have to put our houses on the market, sell our things and… what about your boat?"

"I'll start a new one"

"You can't just start a new one, you've already got _one _you're working on"

"well then I'll destroy it" he said his eyes swelling up.

"No, I won't let you Jethro, not to Kelly" he looked up at her,

"how do you…" He pushed the memory from his head.

"You don't lock your front door. Some nights you listen to a tape of a piano piece. Then a little girls voice says…" she stopped she knew what Kelly had said and so did Gibbs.

"We'll talk about Paris in the morning" he said rolling over.

"No we won't! There isn't anything to talk about!" Jen said angrily. She got up and went downstairs.

In the morning Jen woke up on the couch. She slowly made her way upstairs, she walked into her bedroom. Her bed was empty. "Typical" she said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

* * *

The words from last night discussion remained in his head. He took a sip of his coffee; it soothed his nervous for a while. He needed to talk to Jen to sort things out. He got up and headed for office.

"Boss" A voice said form behind, he turned to see McGee right in front of him.

"Boss, Abby needs…"

"Not now McGee" he said quietly cutting him off.

"But Boss…" once again Gibbs cut him off before he could finish.

"I said NOT NOW!" he yelled. Gibbs ran up the stairs glaring back down at the squad room, he chucked to himself as he saw McGee still standing in the same spot.

He reached down to open the doors but it suddenly opened before him. Standing at the door the Director and a man in a grey suit. Gibbs moved aside letting the man pass; he walked in and closed the doors.

"Jethro" Jen said turning her back towards him.

"Jen, we have to resolve this" he said quietly as he walked to stand in front of her desk.

"There is nothing to talk about. You want to move to Paris and I want to stay at work" she said plainly looking at her computer.

"Look Jen, we still have to talk ether way." She sighed and looked up

"You know more than anything in the world I want to start a family with you. But why now?" Gibbs walked over and squatted down next to Jen sitting in the chair.

"Just for a couple of years, then we can come back"

"Just a couple of years" Jen agreed.

"We can sell your house with the furniture, rent mine so that we have a place to come back to"

"What about your boat?"

"We'll get it out somehow"

"Now we just have to break it to your team" Jen said quietly, she looked down and lunged herself towards his lips kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Several weeks passed, one morning at work Kate was wondering where everyone was. No-one was in squad room. McGee and Abby came up later.

"Hey Kate" Abby chirped

"You seem in a good mood" Kate said curiously, McGee elbowed Abby in the ribs.

"Tim, do you know where Tony is?"

"Right there" Kate turned around to find Tony quickly walking out of the lift and towards his desk.

"Man oh man am I late!" tony said swinging his bag around and finally getting it under control he put it on the floor.

McGee and Abby walked towards the plasma, Kate got up and walked towards the screen.

"What's this?" She asked

"Gibbs asked me to find background on this guy, Corporal Watson" McGee answered. Abby beamed as she looked at something behind Kate, puzzled she turned around. Tony was down on one knee.

"Kate, I've loved you for a very long time now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, hope you want that to" Tony paused.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Kate was shocked, but she somehow knew that Tony was going to ask her soon. She stood there, she knew the answer, she just couldn't say it. She nodded her head and Tony stood up placing the ring on her finger.

McGee and Abby came over to say congratulations. Abby was excited for them, but McGee had a look of confusion.

"Don't tell me you didn't know we were seeing each other! Tim?" Kate said looking over at McGee. Tony had wrapped his arms around Kate and lightly kissed her head.

* * *

Gibbs and Jen where watching from the balcony above.

"Now is probably a good time, Jethro" Jen said looking up, he nodded his head and they made their way down the stairs. They walked up to the team, who were all smiling. Gibbs let go of Jens hand and sign something to Abby. She shook her in disbelief and tears started to swell in her eyes. Everyone knew that Gibbs and Abby sign language between them.

"Abby, what did he say?" Kate asked looking across at her upset friend.

Gibbs walked forward and started talking to McGee. He said not a word to Abby, but hugged her tightly. Kate looked over at Jen, she was devastated that Gibbs was leaving, and then Jen did something totally unexpected.

"You take care of her won't you DiNozzo" she said quietly just enough for Kate to hear her. He nodded her head for he knew exactly what she meant.

"Don't do this to me. Jen please don't go!" Kate said tears rolled down her face.

"It won't be forever" she whispered as she hugged her friend. Jen released her and stood back

"We're not going for a few weeks, but I'll be looking for a replacement Director. So we thought it was best you all knew before he came" Jen said to the group. Gibbs came over to Kate; he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You're a damn good Agent. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He said. He turned around and faced Tony. He slapped him on the back of the head. Tony smiled and yet his eyes were watering, he pushed them back not wanting anyone to see how much Gibbs meant to him.

"Yep you'll do. It's your team now" he said handing over his badge.

**- The End -**


End file.
